Proximity
by RoNask
Summary: A distraction is needed, but this might be a little too much of it.


"He's coming" Garcia muttered as he saw the sleeper eyeing the car, making his way towards the vehicle. "There are four with him, we can't have him recognize you" he faced her, Lucy shook her head in discreet agreement.

"Trust me" the historian muttered, holding his gaze before she shifted on the backseat getting closer to him, went straight for his lips for a gentle superficial kiss, then deepened it. Flynn felt her knee against his own, pulled one of her legs up over his, her long skirt sliding down her thigh a bit.

It was a good thing that the fashion of dresses in the 1930s was loose enough for him to be able to work around without revealing much. The darkness of the night would also be of aid, yet they'd have to make it convincing. That was how he got the back of his hand caressing the inside of her left thigh, making her breathing erratic.

One kiss after the other, then another one. Their foreheads touching. Her nails teasing a bit at his scalp, threatening to sink on his skin as his touch inched closer to her core. Lucy's skirt moving up.

A sideways glance of the woman's part revealing the group still a bit curious about the car. She moved closer to him, almost getting into his lap now, eyes meeting, silent questions being made.

She nodded.

They had to get the sleepers to think they were just another horny couple, get them to walk away before Rufus and Wyatt got out of the building.

His ministrations deepened and she let out a gasp at the feeling of his fingertips finding her very modern underwear.

Garcia kissed her to distraction. "You're too tense" he muttered against her lips, before stealing yet another taste from her mouth. "Trustme"

Lucy groaned into his mouth to the fabric being pulled away and his fingers spreading her open with patience, exploring her wet and swollen folds. Felt him bite her lower lip after a grunt. His eyes were black when she opened her own, her cheeks flushed red.

Flynn pulled her into his lap, moistening his suddenly dry lips, held her gaze even after his middle and pointer slipped into her core. The historian trembled in his arms, tasted his mouth, then buried her face in the curve of his neck, bit the skin there as she felt his thumb rub her clit.

"Oh, God…" Preston whimpered, making him groan and want to bite her himself.

The former NSA got his mind focused on her, he could not stand to have an erection now, it would complicate things, no matter how good she felt around him, how her delightful were her noises.

Lucy panted as his hand moved. She could feel herself pulsating, craving more contact, eager to meet his thrust, anxious to get him properly inside her. Her nails digging into his scalp, teeth rasping against his neck and she fought for some control. He felt so good.

He was her partner, they were on a mission, he wasn't supposed to be giving her a handjob in the back seat of an old car to distract sleepers, yet…

The way she was breathing near his ear could have him in ecstasy, her slight moving against his touch was getting maddening and he would have to find all the self-control in the world not to lay her down on the seat and get himself between her legs. She would deny him, not for a second and knowing this made everything worse.

"Lucy,..." he muttered.

"Harder, please. Harder" her concentration was gone, blindly her face moved against his skin, like a cat rubbing in search of a caress. "Flynn…" his name was whispered into his ear so softly he could almost see her biting her lower lip.

Garcia released a strangled noise and complied to her every desire. Felt her shift and whimper, legs trying to trap his hand in place, then she collapsed, walls contracting around his fingers. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

She kissed his cheek once, twice, three times, nails probably leaving marks on his flesh.

The historian stayed on his lap as she came back down from her high, then fixed her skirt back into place awkwardly. Carefully looked over her shoulder to find the sleepers were gone, nowhere to be seen.

In a thoughtless moment, she kissed him deeply, quieting both their minds for an instant, before pulling away and meeting his eyes. Sliding off his legs, back to her place

Not a word exchanged, just him shifting a little, uncomfortable - a thought crossing her mind at the sight, then the vision of Rufus and Wyatt walking back to the car. They didn't speak until the other two joined them, yet he would have to fix his pants and she would have to ignore the throbbing between her thighs. And whatever they had done to their already confusing relationship would have to wait, there was still a mission to complete.

Still, she reached for his hand laying in the middle of the backseat, feeling as it relaxed under her touch and smiling a bit at such, cheeks flushed pink.

They'd be fine.


End file.
